The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and, more particularly, to an improvement in a semiconductor driving circuit which is mounted on the same.
A liquid crystal display panel which constitutes a liquid crystal display device utilizes, as a chamber for the liquid crystal, transparent substrates arranged to oppose each other with the liquid, crystal interposed therebetween. This liquid crystal display panel has a multiplicity of pixels formed in the area of the liquid crystal.
Means for producing an electric field is incorporated in each of the pixels to control the optical transmissivity of the liquid crystal of individual pixels. To provide this control, semiconductor driving circuits (hereinafter referred to as driver ICs) for supplying signals (voltages) to the electric field producing means of the respective pixels via signal lines are mounted on the peripheral portion of the liquid crystal display panel. If this mounting is adopted, one of the transparent substrates which constitute the panel is formed to extend beyond the other substrate at a peripheral portion of the liquid crystal display panel, and the driver ICs are mounted on this extended area. Accordingly, interconnecting layers which are connected to the input-side bumps of the driver ICs and interconnecting layers which are connected to the output-side bumps of the, driver ICs and supply signals to the respective pixels are formed in the extended area. The driver ICs are mounted on the extended area by so-called facedown-bonding in which their bumps are connected to the respective interconnecting layers with an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) interposed therebetween.
Surface-mount technologies of the aforementioned driver ICs for one of the substrates of the liquid crystal display panel are disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open JP-A-172385/1987. Bump structures for semiconductor integrated circuit devices are disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open JP-A-368130/1992 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open JP-A 166810/1993.